motorstorm_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trophy Tourers
"While not the hottest on dirt, these guys are easily able to bring the power down on gravel, due to their specialized tires. They can accelerate quite well, thanks to their permanent AWD drivetrain. However, on tarmac, these beasts feel quite heavy around the turns, but nevertheless still hug the tarmac better than most other cars. They have relatively simple construction that allows them to be conveniently repaired and put back into the competition. Most 'Stormers from England who grew up in the 90's remember seeing these monsters racing in the BTCC." Trophy Tourers are a fanonical vehicle class appearing in MotorStorm: Return to the Wild. These vehicles are essentially supposed to be treated as a highly specialized Rally Car meant for twisty back roads and gravel. With this class, it is recommended to keep the vehicular combat with vehicles larger than Wagoneers to a bare minimum, as Trophy Tourers' axles are prone to snapping off, making the wheels stuck and severely damaging the vehicle's suspension. In order to make the best of this class, it is recommended to keep an assertively defensive racing line while denying the other classes a chance to overtake. A good majority of the vehicles in this class are based off of 90's BTCC or JTCC touring cars, while a very select few are inspired by Pro Touring Hot Rods. Stats * Favors: Gravel, Flat ground, Ice, Tarmac, Wet Tarmac, Uphill roads * Special Characteristics: The only vehicle class with gravel tires, Front brake bias, Highest revving class, Least aerodynamic medium-sized class, Only medium sized vehicle class with locked differential. * Terrain Handling: 5/10 * Damage Dealing: 5/10 * Toughness: 6/10 * Speed: 5/10 * Boost Speed: 5/10 * Boost Acceleration: 9/10 * Acceleration: 10/10 * Traction: 10/10 * Powertrain: Naturally aspirated 2.0L Inline 4 producing 240 horsepower, Naturally aspirated 3.0L V6 producing 254 horsepower, Naturally aspirated 4.2L V8 producing 300 horsepower, Superchaged 4.6L V8 producing 320 horsepower or Naturally aspirated 2.3L Inline 5 producing 280 horsepower. Gallery Monarch Oliver.jpg|Monarch Oliver Wulff Mauser DSM4.jpg|Wulff Presto B5 TT Patriot Monday.jpg|Patriot Monday Monarch Bullworth.jpg|Monarch Bullworth Logan 460D Turbo.jpg|Logan 460D Turbo Wulff Nova.jpg|Wulff Nova Logan 415S.jpeg|Logan 415S Wulff Himmelsvaulk.jpg|Wulff Himmelsvaulk Italia Prego.png|Italia Prego Alfa-romeo-155-v6-ti-itc-1996-195951.jpg|Italia Prego V6 Wulff Angelica.jpg|Wulff Angelica Patriot V8 Turbo.jpeg|Patriot Hardbody Logan 460 Sedan.jpg|Logan 460 Sedan Mirage 403.jpg|Mirage 403 Tenrai Xylem VII TT.jpg|Tenrai Xylem VII TT Mirage 502.jpg|Mirage 502 Tenrai ZR240 Turbo.jpg|Tenrai ZR240 Turbo Logan 130.jpg|Logan 130 Tenrai JM52.jpg|Tenrai Xylem V Ozutsu Sepukku (1).jpg|Ozutsu Sepukku Tenrai Silvaro.jpg|Tenrai Silvaro Wulff Vector.jpg|Wulff Vector Ozutsu Tracer.jpg|Ozutsu Tracer Ozutsu Mucus.png|Ozutsu Mucus Ozutsu Assumption.jpg|Ozutsu Assumption Gyoza Scalper.jpg|Gyoza Scalper Ozutsu Shinshin.jpg|Ozutsu Shinshin Falfer Sledgehammer.jpg|Falfer Sledgehammer Falfer Stanger.jpg|Falfer Stanger Falfer Vindicator.jpg|Falfer Vindicator Magnum Status.jpg|Magnum Status Tenrai Solstice.jpg|Tenrai Solstice GTS Rasputin Motors Trophy Tourer.jpg|Rasputin Nagrada Wtcc-marrakech-2014-robert-huff-lada-granta-1-6t-lada-sport-lukoil.jpg|Rasputin Nagrada R Logan 455.jpg|Logan 455 Turbo Trivia * The fact that Trophy Tourers' axles can snap off is a reference to how most 90's touring cars' wheels were prone to falling off camber under heavy braking and steering, which is contributed to by how technical the tracks the cars raced on were. * The reason Trophy Tourers do well on uphill and gravel tracks is due to the fact that 90's touring cars are commonly used in hill climb races all over Europe, which are usually peppered with highly technical gravel sections. Category:Vehicle Classes Category:Pages by The Cherrybomber